


Until The Spring Day Comes Again

by sapphire_elliore



Series: Time and Distance and Everything In Between [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_elliore/pseuds/sapphire_elliore
Summary: There were phone calls and late night exclamations over the internet, of promises and goals. It always ends on either "I want to go back," or "I'll come back sooner than you think, I'll tell you." . But it changes to "One day, Iwa-chan. One day.". It doesn't change ever since.No dates, no clues, nothing. So he waits. And waits.





	Until The Spring Day Comes Again

**Author's Note:**

> For reference (turn cc on for the translations!): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEeFrLSkMm8 
> 
> (you can play it as you read this, you know what? I highly recommend that!)

 

Iwaizumi was meant to _stay_.

 

He knows this the moment his best friend turns to him and asks a question, the question-- after all the things they went through the past school year to be able to walk out of their school grounds, diplomas in hand and farewells given.

"So, Iwa-chan;" his friend begins, "Tokyo?"

He's going to be alone, and he doesn't feel any repulsion to the idea. Not when he sees his friend smile and be excited and talk about how Iwaizumi should be a good roommate or what should be a good set of clothing to bring to Tokyo. He isn't envious of the opportunities his best friend was given, not when he remembers the nights where he would go to Iwaizumi's to study with him, the way his glasses would be askew when he suddenly wakes up from falling asleep over his reviewers while Iwaizumi settles on his own. Not when he knew he deserved to be called just to be informed of his admission, that he passed the university's admission exam with all his might and effort.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi finds himself replying, in the middle of his best friend ranting about apartment choices, just blocks away from their houses. "Don't die there."

Iwaizumi sees it, the flash of disappointment and sadness merged in Oikawa's eyes before his best friend portrays mock offense and gives him a smile.

*

He walks with Oikawa to the car, and helps him hoist up his suitcase, even though they both know Oikawa is well capable enough to carry his own luggage.

"Iwaizumi," Oikawa starts, and Iwaizumi waits. For the question to be raised. It doesn't come. He looks at Oikawa and sees his eyes closed, his mouth drawn into a tight line -- it was as if Oikawa was stopping himself from asking. Of hurting Iwaizumi.

"You idiot," he replies. "You know i'm not good enough for those exams anyway." He nudges Oikawa, and when he sees Oikawa was finally looking at him, he flashes him a small smile. Steps away from the back of the car. Let Oikawa close the door.

"But-"

"We talked about this, Oikawa." He starts, because this is Oikawa leaving, to a new place in the hopes of chasing his dreams and Iwaizumi isn't such a bad friend to let him leave sad about one of his closest friends being left behind. It's a normal thing, to be sad about leaving people behind, Iwaizumi muses to himself. But that doesn't mean he can't try to lighten Oikawa's feelings, right? It's what he does best. "I'm not sad about it anymore. This is what I have, and it's something I will work with."

He turns to face Oikawa again, and is met with Oikawa looking at him carefully. Sad.

"Tooru," he says carefully. "just because I'm here doesn't mean you don't deserve to be there. You worked hard to be admitted there, really. How many times do I have to tell you? You deserve it."

"I just -" Iwaizumi waits.

"I'll miss you, Hajime." Iwaizumi smiles. So that was this was really about.

"You'll survive, Tooru." He says after a while. "I'll be there to kick you to death if you start moping and not working hard."

Oikawa smiles, not noticing the fact that he doesn't say he'll miss him back because he also knows. He knows Iwaizumi will miss him as much as he will, but it won't stop him from wishing Oikawa well and also working hard on his own.

They just have to journey seperately. For now.

 

  
 _ **i. My heart is running on the time; Alone on the Snowpiercer**_  
  
The beginning of everything is always difficult. Like staring at a blank screen, the cursor blinking back at you, the lack of words to start up a long essay or something of that sort -- Iwaizumi slowly adjusts himself to being in college. Walking up to bigger lecture halls, moving from time to time because there is no such thing as a permanent classroom to stay in. The essay gets slowly filled. Slowly, but surely.

If he thinks about it, it wasn't much of drastic change. It wasn't as exciting as the prospect of moving away to a new place to study, the lack of fear, excitement and anticipation of being in a new place is one of them. It was a slow transition, for starters. Getting papers done and signed, meeting up with the faculty of his chosen college for pre-advising on what subjects he should take, organizing his schedule, and to his horror -- finding out that he starts with morning classes. So it feels like leveling up from high school, the subjects more difficult, the surrounding more spacious, and the people he interacts with are more of a passing speck, to change within the next hour or so.

He walks to his 7 am class, opening the doors of the lecture room to see a few people sitting - most are sleeping, he notices. He slumps down to the nearest chair he finds, too lazy and sleepy to look for a better option. He blames his sleepiness on chatting with Oikawa yesterday for too long -- on where he would place his new set of textbooks when he hasn't even bought a shelf to store them all. Now that he thinks about it, that was a bad decision on his part. He should have said to set it aside for while, drop the whole conversation, and then go to sleep.

The thing is _he did_. He told him, stern tone and all to _for fuck's sake Shittykawa, just set it aside for a while --_ and that lead to an argument, Oikawa telling him that it will be dusty if set aside, but he can't place it at his current study table-- and that led to almost an hour of Oikawa explaining every pros and cons to every place in his apartment that can be a potential place for his textbooks. And of course, being the saint that he is -- he entertains everything. Until he realizes he hasn't finished a lab report due the next day. He ends up spending the rest of the early morning cramming said lab report, hence his current situation. He's gonna regret it, that's for sure. But that's for future Iwaizumi to handle. Present Iwaizumi would like to just try to survive through the morning lecture instead, thank you very much.  
  
Unfortunately, present Iwaizumi fails said goal by falling asleep on the second half of the lecture.

 

*

 

In the middle of his own lunch break, Iwaizumi gets a message from Oikawa.

 _Guess who I found!_ [image attached]

He opens the photo to see Kuroo Tetsurou cracking up a cheshire cat smile beside a peace-sign posing Oikawa. He smiles at the photo.

 _Good for you_ , he texts back.

He doesn't go back to reply at the strings of messages that come after. He was busy trying to sort out whatever notes he got from the morning lecture.

  
*

"Are you lonely?" Matsukawa asks him in the middle of their dinner at some ramen place, with lights that make the whole wooden themed place look cozier than it looks.

"No? I'm busy? why? " He asks back, then proceeds to eat. He notices Matsukawa regarding him with a look as if he's looking for something.

"Are you asking me or answering me?" Matsukawa replies, once he finished whatever he was trying to look for from Iwaizumi earlier.

He realizes where Matsukawa was coming from. "Taking classes from morning until late afternoon is pretty depressing, now that I think about it." Iwaizumi tries to divert the conversation, hoping Matsukawa will get that he doesn't really want to talk about missing people who are probably now happy with their familiar friends.

He stops, suddenly; _what?_

He should be happy that Oikawa found a familiar face in his new home, here he is still at his old place and can't find someone familiar in his university to hang around with.   
It'll be a blessing to find someone he can be comfortable to be around with as he goes on with his daily schedule.

"Iwaizumi?" Matsukawa snaps him from his reverie. For once he almost forgot he had someone with him.

"Sorry." he apologizes. Matsukawa smiles at him.

When he asks Matsukawa to tell him what he was saying during the time Iwaizumi was busy chiding himself for being petty Matsukawa drops the topic instead, and proceeds to tell him about Hanamaki's knack of ruining his hand outs when he borrows them , and their dinner proceeds nicely.

He bids Matsukawa goodbye, tells him to say hi to Hanamaki for him and goes home.

 

*

 

_Was he lonely?_

He thinks about it, lying on his bed after abandoning an assigned reading material that his mind just won't absorb. Initially, his mind supplies him with nothing.

He asks himself again. _Is he lonely?_

He thinks about the time when he accidentally tried to rant about his professor's monotonous voice but there was nobody beside him. He thinks about what he always does, his regular routines. He was busy all the time, he talks to people, he then walks away afterwards. For a fleeting moment, he was entertained and he felt nice but he always walks home alone. Sure there was his family to welcome him, but that's a given.

The day always ends with him --

His phone rings, and he automatically accepts the call without looking at the caller's name.

"Iwa-chan!" the same name that he told him countless times to stop calling him by, but got stuck because he couldn't bother to say no. He smiles.

He goes to bed after the long call, his initial question wiped off his mind.

 

 

_**ii. Is it you who changed? Or is it me?** _

 

The thing about late night calls with Oikawa, is that it always ends in the same note. The same set of sentences. The same idea.

In the middle of their conversation, just weeks before the finals of the first semester, Oikawa complains about the long line of exams he has to face.

"Everything won't appear on the test but I have to study it anyway!" He whines. Then Iwaizumi realizes he still has his own set of topics to review so he excuses himself. He apologizes.

"Nah, Iwa-chan. It's okay." Oikawa tells him. He then hears a sigh. "I want to be there instead."

"Then come back after finals, you idiot. There's a break, right?" He replies.

"I'll come back sooner than you think, I'll tell you!" Oikawa replies, tone cheerful. Iwaizumi looks at the whiteboard planner in front of him, and unconsciously, counts the days before the end of the semester.

He surprisingly survives through his first semester unscathed but terribly, terribly tired with no heads up from Oikawa. The only heads up he had was the fact that _it's three in the morning iwa-chan why are you awake? Are you also studying a ton of unrelated, heavily worded readings about topics that will end up irrelevant to your final exams?_

After the semester has ended, requirments and exams fulfilled, grades passed; Iwaizumi waits for him, at the train station.

Oikawa doesn't arrive, and Iwaizumi walks back home.

_Alone._

  
*

 

He receives a text message from him when he got home. An apology. He tries to call, but the lady on the phone says the number he had tried to call was unreachable that he has to call later instead. So he tries Oikawa's parents, but even them got the same cryptic message that Oikawa had sent him:

_Sorry, I couldn't make it. I had to stay behind._

He doesn't ask Oikawa's parents if they tried to reach him, but one look from Oikawa's mom and he sees the same expression when Oikawa tried to hide from Iwaizumi during the time he was taking therapy sessions for his knee on his own. But this time, instead of prying information from Oikawa's family and assisting Oikawa during these sessions, he decides to keep quiet and wait for Oikawa to tell him. As much as he would like to keep things from Iwaizumi, there would always be a point where he would seek for comfort, assistance, or just a listening ear.

 _You idiot_ , he texts. _Let me know if you need anything._

 _O_ _r if you want to tell me what made you stay behind_ , he wanted to add but he believes that it's not his call to make. This is Oikawa's life, and his best friend is a grown ass man capable of handling whatever life throws him. If Oikawa wanted to tell him, he will.

 _I will mom!!!!_ Oikawa texts backs a few minutes after, followed by a dozen of emojis that Iwaizumi never knew existed until now.

So he doesn't want Iwaizumi to know. Yet?

 

  
_**iii. Honestly I miss you ; But I’ll erase you ; Because it hurts less ; Than to blame you** _

 

In the middle of revising for his midterms, Iwaizumi receives a call.

He looks at the time. Two in the morning.

He looks at the caller. He presses accept without any hesitation.

"Iwaizumi~" his name on a slur. An almost whine.

"Oikawa, are you drunk?" He answers back. He isn't sure. Maybe Oikawa is just too tired or too bored --

"The thing about being drunk is that it makes you do things you're scared to do!" It sounds too happy.

"Who's with you? Is Kuroo there? Get him to take you home. Right now." He coldly replies, hoping that Oikawa would be taken home. In one piece. Safe, at least.

" _Relax_ ," the english word sounds too unconvincing. "I'm in my apartment, Iwaizumi! No need to worry! You always worry!"

 _At least he's home_ , he reassures himself. The last time he had to cater a drunk Oikawa wasn't a pleasant experience at all. He was too cheerful, too clingy. He spoke too much. Judging by Oikawa cheerful tone, the teasing lilt to his sentences, Iwaizumi realizes that he's about to hear Oikawa spit something.

"You hate me don't you?" _Ah,_ he tells himself. _Here it goes._ He listens.

"I always tell you I want to come back home but I don't. Mom says you asked for me when I didn't go back, and I was too embarassed to call you! I broke my promise!"

"But now you didn't even call or text me anymore, did I really have to start first? I know I fucked up but Iwaizumi --"

" _Why do you always have to make things hard for me, Hajime?_ "

"I-" there was a pause. Sniffling. "Why didn't you try hard enough? Why -- "

"You act as if I'm the only one breaks promises here, when you promised that you'd try and I know you did but when you didn't receive the same letter as I did why did it felt like you were expecting it?"

"When I said I'd leave you didn't even try to pull me back, you weren't mad, you were satisfied with staying behind. Why?"

"You-- I was there, and Hajime -- you - you didn't -- "

He didn't cry. He didn't break things, or scream or really let his emotion go through loudly, or explicitly. He received the letter, he got sad, cried a bit, but nothing else. It was depressing, really, to not be accepted while your friend is ecstatic over it. Of course it was unfair, to not be accepted. To be deprived of the same set of opportunities you worked hard for as well as you friend. But then again, it was really meant for him to stay.

He learned to accept it. He forced himself to learn to accept it. To not feel bitter as he watched Oikawa be excited as he prepared to move when he also wants to do that but the only prepartion he did was his forms. To really set off Oikawa with a smile, proud and hopeful for both of their futures.

"It's like you didn't try hard enough ; you could have at least screamed at me for what it's worth but I felt like I wasn't even good enough for you to let your emotions out!" Did Oikawa stop crying already? He asks himself. He hears him pause and sniffle again, he's trying not to cry.

"I know you were trying not to rain on my parade, but Hajime I'm still your friend, right? Am I --"

The call suddenly ends, and Iwaizumi is left with the resonating silence.

He lets the phone sit in his palm, his homescreen blinking as if it was daring him to do something. Waiting for him to make a move.

Oikawa isn't a forgetful drunk, he knows.

 

*

 

Iwaizumi leaves Oikawa a voice message. He steels himself to not answer any means of Oikawa reaching out to him.

It's not like he received anything anyway.

Oikawa doesn't go back home either, during their semester break.

Iwaizumi goes back home alone for the second time.

He didn't go back to that train station ever since.

 

  
 _ **iv . The morning will come again ; Because no darkness or season ; Can last forever**_  


It took him his second year at university to find out the reason for Oikawa's actions. For him not going back. For breaking his promise.

He finds himself crying, shaking so hard, alone in his room. The amount of regret that crashes down upon him when he decided to completely give up on his friend. He deserves this now, doesn't he? To be alone ; to mull over something that could have been.

It's not something he could just call over and talk over with somebody who just cut ties with him. So he hopes, he hopes that Oikawa would and could help himself, to get himself back up.

  
He also hopes that one day, they would still be able to rebuild what was once broken. That just like way before, they would always reconcile and meet in the middle. Or end of the day. Even if he has to wait.

Hope is the last thread he can hold on to.   
  
Thankfully, he didn't have to wait that long;

He wakes up to find a voice message. From Oikawa.

*

He calls Oikawa the next day, not thinking if maybe Oikawa has a class.

He doesn't. Iwaizumi thanks whoever he could thank.

He doesn't let Oikawa speak first.

"I'll wait for you," he says. I was always waiting for you.

"I'll be back. I promise." Oikawa reassures him. "One day."

Nothing changed, he mused to himself. But everything else will, he hopes. For the better, he adds.

"I'll wait." He doesn't know if he's reasurring himself, Oikawa, or both of them.

"I'll surprise you." Oikawa replies.

 

  
_**v. How much longer do I have to wait ? How many more nights do I have to stay awake? To see you ? To meet you** _

 

Oikawa doesn't go home that semester break, and this time instead of sulking and waiting for Oikawa to call him, he calls Oikawa.

He answers after the first ring. "Iwa-chan?" He seems surprised.

"Are you busy?" He asks, his mouse already hovering on the Skype icon.

"Not really, why?" Oikawa asks.

He doesn't reply, instead he goes over Skype and video calls Oikawa.

"Iwa-chan!!!!" He hears Oikawa exclaim over the phone. "I don't look presentable!"

"I saw you at your worst Oikawa, and besides; I gotta make sure if you're still alive and I'm not talking to a replacement or something." He replies. To add, "I'm not that presentable either. But it's okay if you don't want to."

Oikawa accepts the call, and Iwaizumi finds himself staring at Oikawa's pixelated self on his laptop screen. Has it really been that long?

"I - uh," He tries to open the conversation and not just stare at Oikawa. He was still Oikawa, what did Iwaizumi expect? He looks a little bit more old and mature this time, as if he had gone through a hell of a time and survived it, but besides that his hair swept up (it got longer, Iwaizumi notices, did he not cut it?), glasses perched up on his nose, and his expression looks a bit too overwhelmed and surprised at what he's seeing right now.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa says, "you really don't look presentable, huh?"

 _The little shit._ "Says the person who looks like he hadn't gotten any sleep. You weren't lying, huh?" He taunts back.

"Well," Oikawa trails off, looking to his right. He smiles sheepishly, while scratching the back of his neck and holy crap Iwaizumi feels overwhelmed because he doesn't need to guess what's happening with Oikawa on the other side during calls because he sees it in real time and Oikawa hasn't really slept at all.

"Just," he says instead of chiding him. "Don't overwork yourself, you idiot."

Oikawa turns back to him -- his computer's camera, technically, but him nonetheless. And flashes a smile. A guilty one. "Sorry," Oikawa begins, "I had to take the extra classes to catch up on my curriculum. After last semester, yeah."

"It's okay, thanks for telling me anyway." He accepts the apology. "How was it so far?" He asks instead of asking about last semester.

Oikawa launches to a rant on how difficult his course really is and how staying in his university doesn't really make him wiser/smarter but just really makes him messed up and emotionally constipated at every course of the past semester including this current short one -- which Iwaizumi really listens to, and he even contributes to the discussion, reassuring that college, in reality is just constructed to really reduce you and your brain into a mess and he feels his pain even from afar because same.

Of course, Oikawa apologizes still. It's like you didn't try hard enough, Oikawa's exclamation years ago echoes in his mind still.

"You're forgiven, Oikawa." He realizes then that he had never explicitly stated that he had forgiven/accepted Oikawa's apology. "I'm sorry, too. For not trying even harder."

Oikawa looks at him, as if a heavy weight has been lifted from his shoulders. Flashes him a smile, genuinely. But a crashing sound makes them both jolt from their places and make Oikawa rush to the left side, away from the camera's range.

"Oikawa? " Iwaizumi calls out. His view gets shaky, as Oikawa moves the camera to another location. Oikawa looks surprised as he looks from Iwaizumi then to a small broken pot on a table (he assumes that this is Oikawa's study table), soil scattered all over the table's surface along with a ... _cactus?_

"Hi. Yeah." Oikawa replies and looks at the broken pot and its scattered content, and pouts. Iwaizumi chuckles. Oikawa glance alternates from him to the mess on his table.

"Oh, don't let me keep you from cleaning up your mess right there." Iwaizumi half-teases. Oikawa just grunts at him. 

Suddenly, he sees Oikawa's eyes light up. "Iwa-chan,"  _Oh no,_ his mind supplies. He can feel that Oikawa's about to suggest something. 

"What?" He grunts back. 

"You want a tour?" Oikawa asks in reply.

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. "Don't you have things to do?" He asks. 

"Nope, I just got done when you called." Oikawa replies cheerfully, waving his hands in the air in a sort of grand gesture.

"So cleaning up the remains of your small cactus isn't a thing you would do?" He teases, just for fun. He can do that, right?

Judging by Oikawa's sudden outburst of  _first of all that small cactus is a succulent you unknowing monster, and second I can do that later but now I'm going to give you an exclusive tour of the ultimate college kid crib, my apartment!_

Nonetheless, by the end of the Skype call Iwaizumi adds a few new things to his memory: (a) that  _succulent_ can still survive, (b) Oikawa has a cleaner apartment that he expected, (c) that being said, the apartment is also unrealistically simple -- he knows that Oikawa is a college student but there was a lack of Oikawa-decorations?, and (d)he's totally not going to suggest another tour. 

He'd like to view it personally, the next time. 

 

*

 

You see, if Iwaizumi was going to be asked the question of  _how well do you know your best friend_ then he would have just answered simply, "Well enough.". 

Nothing can demonstrate the scope of that "well enough" clearly than him finding his said bestfriend on the train station, a day before the official end of said bestfriend's extra classes period (he had to buy Kuroo something from the online store of that cat game he suddenly raved about just to know the exact dates and now he thinks about it, why didn't he just check the university's calendar?) with nothing but a small bag in hand, a backpack, and struggling about something on his phone.

He stops and stares at the image before him, clearly because Oikawa hasn't noticed him yet and it feels nice, actually, to see the person you're waiting for actually arriving.

But also, _Oikawa what the hell?_

He walks towards Oikawa, taking off his scarf. He can't believe that Oikawa didn't even had the audacity to bring a few articles of clothing for warmth just in case it might be colder when he arrives.

"You," he starts as Oikawa starts to notice him walking towards his cold self.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa calls back, confused. "How?"

But instead of answering the question he tries his best to wrap his scarf around Oikawa's bare neck, and he sees Oikawa trying to warm himself up with the scarf. It isn't much, he knows. But it can help.

"You idiot," he starts-

"Really? That's how you'd welcome your long lost best friend?" Oikawa snaps back, albeit smiling softly. At Iwaizumi. At this current situation. At the gesture. Or everything really, who knows.

"Yes, why not?" Iwaizumi retorts. "Especially if said long lost best friend decides to not anticipate the change in weather." He smiles back.

"You're still rude." Oikawa pouts, placing his phone back on his coat pocket. "I'll have to go home now, huh?"

"And you're still an idiot," Iwaizumi replies. "Yes, I'll take you home then." He adds.

Iwaizumi finally walks home from the station, Oikawa in tow.

Definitely not alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you've reached this far -- thanks. I'm here to give you the reasons why this fic exists the way it does besides me indulging on fact that I could write a fanfic about my fave OTP based on one of tHE MOST BEAUTIFUL SONGS TO EXIST OKAY I LOVE BTS AND I LOVE SPRING DAY SO GIVE IT A LITTLE APPRECIATION, YEA (also vote for BTS on Soribada Awards if you want!).
> 
> Some facts about how/ why this came to life: 
> 
> 1\. This fic is a test run to see if I can still write things. So if it sounds/feels loose/not structurally sound in terms of plot, sorry. I tried my best, huhu. 
> 
> 2\. One day (I'm not sh*tting you I swear) the idea just came to me (before the end of our summer classes semester period or whatevs) of writing about iwaoi in seperate universities. I know there are fics out there that discuss this prompt in better detail, but I guess I haven't seen them (link me pls thnx). This is entirely self-indulgent. 
> 
> 3\. This fic, as you might have noticed doesn't really focus about iwaoi romantically, but their dynamic as a duo. There are still subtle implications of their feeling being way more than friends, yes but that is left as it is. This deals on how their dynamic would change with respect to the change in situation that defies the usual set up they have as growing up together. There's the idea about maintaining the same set of dynamics that you had before with a close friend, even if you are apart. There's also the idea (fact actually) that no matter how one tries, both sides of the equation will change -- even if both will think that they didn't and it is just because of how their current situation arose, but there's also a gradual change on how both sides interact with each other.
> 
> 4\. This is an Iwaizumi-centric fic. The snapshots from their college years from his point of view (hence the broken timeline/continuity I tried my best to make it as smooth as possible I'm sorry). The question now is: is there an Oikawa-centric version? Definitely. Just wait/ stay in your places a little bit longer, yea? ;)
> 
> 5\. About Iwaizumi: I wanted him to stay. I wanted to show an Iwaizumi where he doesn't get the same things as Oikawa, and portray him as someone who easily understands his given situation. This isn't to say that he isn't good and deserving as Oikawa, but this is to say that fate gets cruel. I want to show him as a person who would work his way up, on his own, with what he was initially given. He moves on and works hard (gosh I wish I was this kind of person). I also want to see his struggle and redeveloping himself without Oikawa.
> 
> 6\. About his relationship with Oikawa: Iwaizumi, canonically is one of Oikawa's pillars (if you don't see this i'll ask you to rewatch the current episodes and read the manga). He is always there as Oikawa's partner/friend/ support (besides his teammates) and I believe, regardless of change in setup he still strives to be the same person for Oikawa. He is also entitled to miss their dynamic as it is something he has been in for the longest time, and change is really hard to deal with / cope up with / or some worst cases, accept. 
> 
> 7.Let's just pretend for the sake of this fic that I have properly portrayed how Skype works, but in reality that is not the case. I have never used Skype, sorry lads. 
> 
> 8\. Spring Day is a very sad, sad song (STILL BEAUTIFUL OKAY FITE ME). I think it speaks about how people still long to be with their friend/s. It also has an open ending, personally? This story does too, in a way. You can think of this as a fanfiction that is inspired of the song instead of based from the song if you don't think it matches. Yea, it's okay. I was honestly inspired by the parts pre-chorus 1 & pre-chorus 2 (where it's as if pre-chorus 1 asks and pre-chorus 2 answers and iTS BEAUTIFUL OKAY THAT IT'S A TWO SIDED SONG IN THE LEAST IT'S NOT JUST ABOUT ONE PERSON ANGSTING/CONTEMPLATING BUT TWO). LIKE HONESTLY LISTEN TO IT, SEARCH THE TRANSLATION AND WATCH THE MUSIC VIDEO LIKE IT'S ONE OF THE MOST AESTHETICALLY PLEASING/SADDEST MVS I'VE SEEN (*cries*)
> 
> 10\. If you feel like screaming at me / would like to converse about this fic / iwaoi / BTS / just about the song I used hit me @sodiumnami (on twitter). Please do leave some kudos/ comments on how this fic is (constructive is great I would really use some comments on how I write because it's been a long time and I dunno how I write anymore I'm like ???); or if you want tell me over twitter!!! And please look forward to the companion piece based on the same song as well!!! (I mean I dunno when but I will definitely upload it... _soon_.)
> 
> 11\. Lastly, thanks. Thanks for reading this and I hope I entertained you of some sort / relieved you of something / distracted you from the harsh reality of life. I hope I made your day slightly better / less worse?


End file.
